


A Surprising Gentleman

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kissing, Mobsters, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Soundwave forget how much of a gentleman Bombrush really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Gentleman

Soundwave had to admit.  
  
She was rather surprised by how... gentleman-like Bombrush could actually be.  
  
It had been several months since she and Eclipse had been taken out of that hellish underground sex club. They were no longer in Paris, but back in the United States. Her charge was now living with Megatron, a man who clearly loved her and wanted to cherish and protect her with everything he had. And a man who had become Soundwave's boss when she agreed to join his underground mafia kingdom as one of his close followers.   
  
She didn't necessarily see it as a completely happy ending as Eclipse did. They were both still stuck in the dangerous illegal world of the mafia, but at least they would no longer be used and abused for profit. And they had both found new loved ones... Maybe Eclipse more than her.  
  
Not to say that her new lover was a bad man, no, not at all. Perverted and devious, yes, but Bombrush was... surprisingly kind. When they first came back to the states, Eclipse was made to live with Megatron and she with Bombrush. She had been a bit hesitant at the idea at first, but Bombrush had surprised her by giving her her own bedroom. At least until she wanted to join him in his bed, as he had put it.  
  
Even though she and Bombrush had done plenty of make-out sessions and it was incredibly obvious that Bombrush found her sexually attractive, they had not had sex yet. It had been strange to her and when she had confronted him about it, the older man had actually smiled and laughed. She simply hadn't been expecting him to say that he was waiting for her to be a hundred percent comfortable before they started doing that.  
  
Soundwave felt a little bad for not giving Bombrush more credit. Though a sexual man, he was not a forceful one. He wasn't like Razorcut. He didn't just want her body, despite him making it clear how sexy he thought she was. He wanted her to enjoy it. To want it as much as he did.   
  
Unless she gave him permission, he wasn't going to take it beyond kissing. He wasn't going to make her share a bed with him. He wasn't going to make shower or bathe with him. He didn't want her to feel vulnerable or powerless. He didn't want to recreate those awful memories of her past.   
  
She never would have thought that she would ever meet a man as kind as Bombrush. Her boundaries had never been respected in that hellhole she was forced to call home for so long and she had foolishly believed Bombrush would treat her the same way. That was rather cruel of her, especially since Bombrush had made it clear from the beginning all he wanted was her happiness.  
  
"What're you thinking about?"  
  
Soundwave snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a couple of times as she looked up at her lover's face. Oh, right. They were back in his apartment, her back against the couch seats with her lover holding her down. They had been making out for a while now... Her thoughts must have wandered off again.  
  
"I apologize, I was distracted," she said.  
  
Bombrush raised an eyebrow. "Distracted?" A pout came on his face. "Then I must not be doing a very good job in pleasing you."  
  
"You're fine."  
  
"Then you should only be thinking about how good I'm making you feel with the kiss."  
  
She rolled her eyes before giving him a small frown. "Don't say such immature things."  
  
Bombrush had to laugh at the tone. Then he leaned down and planted a kiss to her forehead, much to his girlfriend's surprise. "But really, what were you thinking about?"   
  
Soundwave considered just waving it off, but she knew he would ask about it later.  And it might be fun to just dance around it with him.  
  
"You."  
  
His head snapped back, a puzzled look on his face before it was quickly replaced by a smirk, "Oh?"  
  
"Just you and how much of a contradiction you are."  
  
"Contradicting?  Me?"  Bombrush almost looked offended.  "And when I'm so open about my thoughts and feelings?"  
  
"You talk about how beautiful I am and how much you want to feel me, especially my breasts, pressed up against your face, but you do not touch me unless I say so. You talk about how you want to see me completely naked all the time, but always ask if I want to shower or take a bath with you. You say incredibly perverted things, but you don't touch me anywhere you know I won't feel comfortable with."   
  
Bombrush stared at her for a moment before leaning back, taking his weight off her body and moving to sit on the couch.  Soundwave wondered for a moment if she had said something wrong when he finally spoke.  
  
"Hmm... you do have a point."  
  
"What?" She sat back up and looked at him, now the one confused.  Perhaps she may have gone so far in her attempt to have fun that she had gone full circle.  
  
"With what you just said.  I mean, I do say such things.  But then I never act on them."  
  
She just studied over him for a few moments, deciding to stay silent as he continued.  
  
"I just want you to understand how much I cherish you," he said, giving her a soft smile. "Aren't you the one who's always saying that words only mean so much?"  
  
Soundwave couldn't argue against that. Words were mostly meaningless to her. She had been given enough empty promises and had been told plenty of lies all throughout her life. She didn't want words. She had no need for them. And Bombrush seemed to understand that, something she didn't expect him to really get. Not that she was complaining though.  
  
Bombrush leaned over and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. "Did I ruin the mood?"  
  
"That was my question."  
  
He chuckled. "Then, no, you didn't. I think your attention to detail is sexy."  
  
Soundwave looked unimpressed, which made him chuckle harder when he planted another kiss, this one to her cheek.

"Then... Shall we continue?"  
  
"Only if you want to.  Unless there is something more interesting we should be doing?"  
  
He eyebrow raised. Soundwave held back a chuckle before she leaned in for another kiss, making all talk useless as they leaned back onto the couch to continue their make out session.  
  
While words were meaningless, they were often fun to throw around at each other.  And Bombrush was no exception to that.  
  
Perhaps they could throw more words around later.  After they finished kissing.


End file.
